


Памяти Екатерины Александровской

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, in memoriam
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: В ночь с 17 на 18 июля погибла фигуристка-парница Екатерина Александровская.Коллаж сделан в ее память.Спи спокойно, Катя...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Памяти Екатерины Александровской

[](https://i.ibb.co/y85cSNH/collage.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: [1](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48538257606_ce64966600_b.jpg), [2](https://w-dog.ru/wallpaper/rozy-kusty-butony/id/315598/), текстуры из архива составителя.


End file.
